


Harry Potter and The Doctor's TARDIS

by The_girlwhowrotebooks



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girlwhowrotebooks/pseuds/The_girlwhowrotebooks
Summary: Albus Severus Potter was dreading his second year at Hogwarts. In an attempt to get himself and his best friend, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, expelled, they come upon a large blue police box placed just outside the school. With no clue how it got there, or why it was there, they meet The Doctor, who also doesn't have any idea why he was parked outside this castle in Scotland.Harry Potter is called to the school, questioning his youngest son when he starts travelling back in time after The Doctor leaves his TARDIS unsupervised. Chaos ensues when they can't get back to the present time.





	Harry Potter and The Doctor's TARDIS

(Set in 2018<20 years later>)

Albus Severus was dreading getting up for another school year, he knew he would be surrounded by people at school, for being a Potter. Scorpius Malfoy was writing a letter to Albus.

_Dear Albus,_

_Hope you’re ok. Maybe we can convince our dads to home-school us, but I don’t know. Stupid idea._

_I am writing this letter regarding that time turner, maybe we should return it, you know it takes us straight back after 5 minutes, if one of us leaves each other, the other could get stuck in the past, and we don’t need that._

_See you September,_

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

Albus sighed, his second year will probably be a repeat of the last. Boring, stupid, and way too much homework.

\--- 

Harry James Potter was preparing for the long trip to Diagon Alley from number 12 Grimmauld Place. James Sirius Potter was ecstatic for his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, this was the year of the Triwizard Tournament.

_August 31, 2018_

Harry and James were almost done packing their trunks for London, but Albus was hesitating, He just didn’t want to go this year, he’s heard of the things that happened while his dad was at school and started questioning whether Hogwarts was really the safest school in England, given what happened last year with the stolen time turner.

“Albus, are you alright?” Lily Luna walked up to her brother, concerned as to why he was staring at the City of London from his bedroom window. “Yeah, Yeah, the events of last year kind of influenced me, I’m considering ditching school and asking dad to home-school me.” Albus let out. “You can’t ditch Albus, we already have your tickets, and you know dad works at the ministry near 24/7.”

“Well what about mum then?”

“Mum is a professional quidditch player and doesn’t have time to teach her 12-year-old son, as much as I would love to spend more time with you” Albus jumped around at the sound of his mother’s voice at his door behind him, wand pointed, but he couldn’t do much because of the ‘No Magic outside of Hogwarts’ rule.

“What about Lily Luna?” Albus asked, lowering his wand.

“She goes to the ministry Childcare to help look after kids.”

“Oh, can I go as well?”

“No, I’m not dealing with a brother who acts like the 3-year old at the childcare.”

“HEY!”

 ---

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily all had to get up around 7:00 to leave at 8, Albus wrote a quick letter to Scorpius.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_I’m thinking of getting us expelled so we are force-home-schooled, but I have to think of a plan for us to get expelled, hang on, Mum’s coming I gotta go, talk later._

_Albus Severus Potter_

Albus sent the letter off with his owl, Hedwig II, just before his mother came in to help him carry his trunk to the car.

Hedwig II came back a couple of minutes later, since she was fairly fast, just so Albus had enough time to put her in her cage and into the boot of the car with his ferret (I’m sensing a bit of drarry there, or he’s making fun of Draco).

It was quite a long drive as they lived about an hour away from Kings Cross, plus they had to drop by somewhere for breakfast.

\---

The family soon arrived at Kings Cross Station in London at 10:30, so they had time to try and get on the platform without the muggles noticing.

The kids who were going to Hogwarts unloaded their trunks and pets onto the trolleys and headed towards the magical train between platforms 9 & 10.

Everyone went through the gate, greeted by the marvellous train that was the Hogwarts Express. Steam filled the air, the platform was crowded, full of parents saying goodbye to their children. Some starting their first year, some starting their last. Suitcase upon suitcase was loaded onto the train.

Ginny hugged Albus. “Behave this year, Al.”

“Yes, we can’t have a repeat of last year’s shenanigans.” Said Harry.

“I know. Do I have to go to school?”

“Yes, Al. I’m not going to be lonely, am I?” Scorpius Malfoy had appeared out of nowhere and stood next to Albus, already changed into his robes. “Now, get on the train, I’ve found a compartment and I don’t want to lose it. Rose and James are already there.”

“Bye Mum, bye Dad!” Albus yelled to his parents, walking away pushing his cart, which had his suitcase and his ferret. When they got to the train, Scorpius helped Albus lift his suitcase above the compartment, where Rose Granger-Weasley and James Sirius already sat. Many students leaned out of the windows, waving goodbye to their parents and siblings. The ride to Hogwarts dragged on, though noisy. Everyone shared food, whether brought from home or bought from the trolley lady. Albus finally changed into his robes a few minutes before they reached Hogsmeade. Students filled the Great Hall. Albus sat with Scorpius at the Slytherin table, and Rose and James sat at Gryffindor.

This year was going to suck, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably take a lot longer to update, so you won't see me update for maybe a few months, if not longer.  
> I decided to write this in year 7 for a school writing comp and never finished it, so I decided to post it on here  
> It's kinda weird but ya know what can ya do


End file.
